The Pinocchio
Gumball lies to many people, until BAAAD things happen like him breaking up with Martha and Penny, Emily having revenge and the Wattersons becoming... an unhappy family. Now, it's up to Cobby and Emma to help him cure the thing that is called 'Pinocchio problem'. Meanwhile, the night shifts for Jim is going crazy because of his disorder. Characters in the Plot Main Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Emma * Tobias Supporting Characters * Tobias * Mr. Small * Martha (mentioned) * Penny (mentioned) * Drake (mentioned) * Joe (mentioned) * Daisy (mentione Plot Chattin' About It was a normal day at EJH. Gumball and Darwin were talking with Emma about the football match the other day. "And, then, I was all like Wooow!!! But just as that moment, Denver took the ball and..." Emma frowned. Gumball and Darwin laughed. "Oh, yeah! Have you memorized the nature speech that we have to read?" asked Darwin, remembering about the task gave by Mr. Small the other day. "I did!" said Emma. "Oh no! I tooootally forgot," said Gumball. "Youuu're in trouuuble!" sang Darwin. "Don't worry dude! Mr. Small said we can look at the papers a bit today. You haven't memorized it at all?" asked Emma. "Nope," said Gumball. "Oookkkaayy, maybe Darwin was right", said Emma. Reading the Speech "And for that, I should say, why we should loove our nature," said Emma confidently, ending her speech and winking to Gumball. The whole class clapped at her. "(Yawns) Bravo. Next, Gumball Watterson (falls asleep)," Mr. Small was getting tired and bored. It was Gumball's turn to say the speech. Martha, Emma and Mabel smiled at him. Gumball took a deep breath. The person at the front seat hold the speech paper upwards so he could see. "Good morning my beloved teachers and fellow friends. My name is Zachball" Gumball said, tongue-twisting. "Hey! Do you like Zach or you?!" Tobias asked, as the whole class laughed. "MynameisGumballWattersonIwouldlovetotellaspeechaboutwhyweshouldloveouradults!" "Duh... useless speech," said Teri, as the whole class laughed again. Gumball said 'adults' because he remembered about his parents, and wanted to make them proud. "Gumball, haven't you memorized the speech?" asked Mr. Small nicely. "Oh, y-you're a-awake, I-I mean, No I h-haven't, I w-was..." Gumball stopped there. "He was chilling like a party dog!" said Banana Joe. Mr. Small glared at Gumball, but he shooked his head hardly. "Dude, if you want to do something, first you have to say what-the-whaat?!" said Tobias. "That was a silly speech!" said MeeMee. Everyooone in the class laughed at him, even Mr. Small, except Martha, Penny and Emma. They look sad. Gumball felt really ashamed of himself. He had no other choice but to leave the class, and that's what he did. He ran out of the door. "Oh no!!" Emma saw everything. He went to Darwin's seat and pinched him. Darwin turned to her. "Dude, we have to get him back!" said Emma. "Oh, r-right. Let's go now," replied Darwin. As the whole class was still laughing, Emma and Darwin sneaked out to find Gumball. They started calling his name, 'cause the hallway was quiet. Ashamed... "Darwin!" Emma called silently. He pointed to Gumball that was sitting behind his locker. They hugged him. He struggled to release himself, and it worked. "I'm ashamed guys.... ASHAMED!!" said Gumball. "Gumball, people make mistakes sometimes. Don't you know?" said Emma. Gumball kept frowning. "Yeah, dude. This is not like yourself. If they laugh at you, usually... well, you's never fight them, only say things," said Darwin, noticing Gumball's weird personality. "I know but since the movie last night..." Gumball started. //*FLASHBACK//* "I can do this!" said the boy in the movie named Joe. "What can you do?! You're just a silly old dork who is like his father, a TRUE LIAAARRR!!" said the bully in the movie, named Drake. He spilled ice cream on purpose on Joe's shirt and left. The girl in the movie named Daisy hugged Joe and said,"Don't mind them. they're just...jealous. You can win the cooking contest! Just try!!" "I know. I will. But... I'm ashamed, Daisy. Of myself. Ashamed!" said Joe, and started crying. Gumball turned of the TV. "Duh..." he sighed, anxiously. //*END OF FLASHBACK//* Gumball kept crying. "They're will be a way. Look for another angle," said Emma. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Part 1 of fanfics Category:Short Fanfictions Category:GASUV46